disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey (Home on the Range)
Audrey is a nervous red hen, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. Personality Audrey is a kind hen who gets along quite well with her fellow farm animals. However, she is shown to be rather nervous when Jeb talks negatively about any situation. She also has a feisty side and deeply cares about her chicks. Appearances ''Home on the Range Audrey is first seen in her coop, along with many other hens, during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number. She and the other hens suddenly lay dozens of eggs that go flying, but Mrs. Calloway manages to catch them all in her hat, after which they hatch into baby chicks. Audrey is later present when Maggie first arrives on the farm. She and her fellow hens lay an egg in astonishment upon seeing the show cow. Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Audrey and the other farm animals become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, Audrey worries that the cows will never come back, especially after hearing Jeb make a negative statement about it. Believing the cows abandoned them, she begins panicking hysterically until Ollie calms her and the other farm animals down by getting their attention. He tries to lighten things up by telling Audrey how Grace once helped her figure out why she crossed the road, making Audrey feel less discouraged, and assures the farm animals that there's nothing those cows can't do. In the film's climax, Audrey helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by getting all the hens to peck him. Audrey and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with Audrey and the other farm animals smiling save Jeb. Audrey is last seen commenting about how nice it was that Jeb finally found a friend, when the old goat is seen fighting with Lucky Jack. She also dances with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia *Audrey's line before she attacks Slim is similar to Bruce Wayne, who scolds the dastardly Joker (played by Jack Nicholson) by saying, "NOW YA WANNA GET NUTS?! C'MON! LET'S GET NUTS!!!" from the 1989 film '' . *When the farm animals are being auctioned off, Audrey receives the number 13 for a tag, which, according to most Western cultures, is associated with bad luck. Gallery clipduck.gif|Audrey with Larry normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_040.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_059.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_060.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_103.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_061.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 124.jpg PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8177.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8188.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8182.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8188.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Audrey.png Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon